la isla magica
by Alice in the wonderland13
Summary: Amu vive en una isla que nadie conoce hasta que llegan dos apuestos chicos arrastrados por la corriente ¿Qué pasara entre ellos tres? ADVERTENCIA: va a ver lemoon no me toméis por pervertida oki?
1. prologo

_**Hola este es mi segundo fic porque el primero no salio muy bien que digamos. Ni Shugo chara ni Vampire knight me pertenen, pertenecen a alguien que no se quien es. Este fic le voy a dar un par de vueltas y creo que va a ver cosas pervertidas asi que si no les gusto no es mi culpa jejeje**_

**Introducción**

Hola soy Amu tengo 15 años apunto de cumplir los el pelo el pelo rosado hasta por debajo de las rodillas, tengo un bonito cuerpo y los pechos un poco...bueno...grandes jeje . Vivo en una isla que creo que nadie mas conoce y bueno vivo sola con los animales mágicos que me dan poderes **(NA: los charas se sustituyen por animales)**

Hola soy Ikuto , tengo 17 años , mi pelo es azul como la noche y mis ojos son zafiros hipnotizantes . Tengo dinero y todo lo que quiero , mujeres? un monton , se arrastran hasta mis pies jeje pero ¿Quién lo podría evitar? soy pervertido y poco correcto, salvaje y libre. Ahora mismo estoy de viaje

Hola soy Zero tengo 16 años y mi actitud es fría . Tengo el pelo blanco y los ojos violetas. La gento que cuando llega la luna llena que cambio drásticamente y que cuando tengo confianza con alguien que puedo ser muy amistoso pero no lo creo

**_bueno si quieren historia porfis dejen rewies_**


	2. Chapter uno

**Amu POV**

hoy me levante , era un día normal , **(NA: Amu vive en una casa del árbol )**me lave los dientes y llame a colmillo blanco(sepiente)

-colmi tráeme una muda de ropa diseñada por ti- dije levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Cuando me la trajo le di un beso y una caricia, se podía oír como siseaba . la invite a ir conmigo fuera puesto que no puedo cargarla ya que es muy grande y pesada .

Llevaba puesto un vestido color arena con buen escote , orto por adelante y por atrás tenia una larga cola que jugaba con mi pelo.

Salí y recogí unos cuantos cocos para llevarlos de nuevo a casa , fui a la orilla y a los lejos pude ver a Dolphin(un delfín) y a nadadora (una foca) yo solo los observe un rato y sonreí. Después de pasar un ratito en casa para dejar los coco, jugar fuera con los animales y cabalgar con Tormenta mi caballo negro favorito, anocheció y decidí irme a dormir pero a lo lejos pude ver un barco y me acerque a las rocas de la punta de la isla

- que lindo- susurre- Nana(gata) asintió con la cabeza

después me aburrí y me fui a dormir

**Zero POV**

Ya era de noche en el crucero y las chicas no paraban de acecharme asi que decidí salir fuera a descansar pero me lleve la sorpresa de que estábamos apunto de chocar con una gran roca. y yo alterado salté de la barandilla al mar y me deje llevar por la corriente

**Ikuto POV**

Las chicas me seguían a cualquier parte que fuera pero de repente se oyó un fuerte golpe que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo y entraran en pánico, tipo titanic pero lo que yo hice fue salir de allí los mas rápido posible y tirarme al agua fría y lejos pude ver una isla pero soy buen nadador podre llegar antes. ya cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la isla no pude mas y me deje llevar por la corriente

**bueno chicos les gusto? si quieren un capitulo mas manden rewies**


	3. Capítulo dos

**hola chicos siento tardar gracias por tu apollo chica de love anime...no me acuerdo pero muchas gracias me inspiraste ha hacer esate cap**

**Amu POV**

Hoy me levanté normal aunque tenía la sensación de que había algo más en esta isla. Hago un leve silbido y Tormenta aparece con un vestido(bueno vestido, estilo Katy perry en roar) y mi pelo quedo suelto , monte a colmi en tormenta Y yo delante. Cabalgamos un rato por la jungla despertando a los animales y cuando llegamos a la orilla encontre algo que no me había imaginado. Eran cómo yo pero diferentes... No me lo podía creer me baje de tormenta y baje a colmi . Tormenta y colmi corrieron hacia ellos bueno aunque colmi se arrastraba yo corrí también para inspeccionarlos . Uno con pelo azul y otro con pelo blanco , unos sin camisa y otro con camisa pero desabrochada yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Arrastre a esos dos chicos y los apolle en una piedra , cojí mi lanza y me fui a pescar algo con dolphin y luna . Pesce unos cuantos pinchitos de camarones y unos cuantos peces. Los deje en la orilla y decidi seguir jugando y nadando pero unos tiburones que no conocía se acercaron y yo me acerque a ellos y los toque al parecer no querían pelea y les caía muy bien , les di un adiós y fui con dophin hasta dónde el agua me llegaba por el pecho y le di un besito , salí del agua y uno de los chicos despertó, el del pelo azul, ahora que me fijo tenía unos hermosos ojos azules

**Ikuto POV**

Me desperté y a los lejos vi a una chica con el pelo rosa? Sí rosa , se acercaba a la orilla , nunca había visto una chica tan linda , pelo por las rodillas y un cuerpo bien formado y ... MOJADO...me le quede mirando. Ella se acerco y se agachó a mi altura yo trague duro puesto que se podía ver sus grandes pechos apretados y ella me dijo

Quien eres , por que estas aqui?-pregunto con curiosidad

soy Ikuto y el barco se estrelló y me llevo la corriente y a ese idiota también dije señalando a Zero

Quien es el? Pregunto otra vez

el es Zero pero es poco amistoso- ella se le quedo mirando atentamente, no se por que pero eso me molestaba

El se ve tan lindo durmiendo, parece que sus alas se rompieron -eso último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que yo pude oír , pero hice como sí nada.

**Zero POV**

me levantaba y oía dos voces una muy dulce y la otra de... Quien no de Ikuto.

abrí los ojos y una hermosa chica me miraba

Al fin despertaste-dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa no se porque pero me alegra un poco

si-conteste cortante, las palabras me salían solas a ella se le desvaneció la sonrisa y dijo

bueno yo soy Amu por favor si necesitais algo decírmelo . Amu dio dos silbidos y apareció una pitón y un frisón negro

yo por ahora me tengo que ir , avisare a los animales de que sois inofensivos. Dicho esto ella se montó en su caballo y subió a la serpiente mientras cabalgaba a lo lejos de su espalda le empezaba a salir...ALAS como? Ikuto y yo nos quedamos paranoicos lo mire..

has visto lo mismo que yo? Dije

si de echo ella cuando estabas durmiendo ella dijo algo sobe que tu tenías las alas rotas que es eso? nunca me contaste

oh no pensé si ella sabe que soy un ángel caído , me atacara o me odiara bueno tal vez ni IKuto le diga que es un demonio...

**bueno aquí acabo si por favor comenta otra vez y dame ánimos si?**

**no se quien eres pero tkm jeje siento las faltas de ortografia**

**se que los capítulos son cortos pero completos eso creo jeje un beso y chaoooo**


	4. Capítulo 3

holis chicos me aburrí y como no comentasteis decidí seguir por sí alguna casualidad querían que continuara

Amu POV

extendí mis alas y me separe de tormenta y colmi. Volé por los árboles y avise a los animales de nuevos habitantes en la isla. La tercera vez que extendía mis alas se sentía tan bien . Estaba oscureciendo y sin querer no me fije y mi ala izquierda atraveso una rama afilada. Grite del dolor lo más fuerte posible , no podía mover el ala solo salía más sangre, estaba colgada a 20 m de altura de una ala rota, mis lágrimas no daban a más. Me dolía mucho, mucho , la luna se veía en el horizonte yo sólo sollozaba. No, me duele me duele.  
Zero POV  
Oí un fuerte grito y me alarme, sin que Ikuto se diera cuenta. Me adentre en el bosque , no se veía muy bien pero pude ver una escasa luz en el centro del bosque y también pude oír unos sollozos de sufrimiento. Cuando llegue había sangre y plumas en el suelo mire arriba y vi a esa chica como era así Amu , estaba llorando y sufriendo, su ala había atravesado una rama y la chica se veía muy triste yo abrí mis alas negras y subí y la recogí. Ella estaba desmayada pero seguía llorando, unos animales se acercaron y nos dirigieron a algo que parecía su casa. Entré y la pose en su hamaca y cogí vendas y toallas ,limpie su herida y después la vende . Las alas entraron en su cuerpo y yo guarde las mías. Amu se movía y mi que estaba teniendo una pesadilla , yo la abrace . Su cuerpo era tan cálido se sentía como nostálgico , pronto ella dejo de llorar y se aferró a mi me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo: no te vayas, no me dejes. La mire y le salían pequeñas lágrimas yo me gire y le susurré en el oído: yo no me voy a ir todo va a salir bien y yo me quedare contigo. Amu dejo de llorar y pasó un buen rato hasta que despertó y me miró tiernamente  
- gracias , no se qué habría hecho sin ti- dicho esto se acerco y me besó , sus labios se sentían tan cálidos como una brisa de verano y con sabor a fresa . Yo le miré y ella me dio una cálida sonrisa  
-bueno ya me iba- dije dándome la vuelta, pero Amu me paró  
-no te vayas -dijo con cara triste y lágrimas asomando por sus ojos . Yo me acerque y ella me abrazó, yo le dije que me iba a quedar con ella pues me quedare con ella, Amu me llevo a una hamaca el doble de grande y apago la luz , yo me eche en la cama! bueno cama ja el caso es que me sorprendí al ver qué ella se echaba conmigo. No le di importancia y intente dormir pero era imposible , tenía a Amu al lado mío abrazandome . En medio de la noche Amu se aferraba a mi apretandose contra mi, cosa que me hacia sonrojarme, Amu mientras dormía susurro mi nombre entre lágrimas y yo compadecido la abrace fuertemente hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Amu POV  
Me levanté con Zero a mi lado , me puse contenta pues no se había ido . Me cambie , me puse un bikini con piedras tipo Nicki Minaj y le deje una nota con marca de pinta labios que estaba en la playa. Camine hasta la playa y pude ver a Ikuto intentando pescar. Me acerque sin que se diera cuenta y le di un beso en la mejilla, el sorprendido salto hacia atrás yo dije: buenos días Ikuto, siento hablarte robado a,Zero pero me enganché el ala en una rama y Zero me ayudo -dije enseñándole mi ala rota  
-tranquila-dijo todavía sonrojado acariciandose la mejilla , yo lo mire.  
-¿quieres qué te ayude a pescar?- pregunte, el solo asintió. Yo me metí en el agua y llame a Dolphim, le dije convierte me en sirena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció mi cola rosa pastel y mire a Ikuto con una sonrisa, el estaba sorprendido. Yo me sumergí. Llame a un tiburón, en acudió a mi y yo le pregunté sí podía pescar algunos peces o mariscos. El se fue y después de un rato trajo en su boca unos cangrejos y dos salmones. Salí hacia la orilla y exausta tire los peces al lado mío y de Ikuto  
Ikuto POV  
La chica se sentó al lado mío con peces y cangrejos y me miraba intimidantemente y me dijo...


	5. Chapter 4

CAP 4 la isla mágica  
Ikuto POV  
Me miro y dijo  
Demonio no creas que te estoy ayudando porque me gustes además puedes matarme en cualquier momento por que no lo haces?!-me pregunto y en lo último se cubrió la cara y empezó a llorar. Yo me acerque lentamente y le acaricié la cara ella me miró sonrojada con los ojos llorosos , que linda Dios mío. Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos y su cara cambió a una seria y se limpió las lágrimas  
-que estoy haciendo ? No me voy a dejar conquistar por un demonio-dijo sonrojada sacó sus alas y comenzó a volar. La vi alejarse y pensé: eso ya lo veremos.  
Zero POV  
Me levanté y leí una nota encima de mi cuerpo. Salí hacia la puerta y volví a la playa con Ikuto que tenía comida, me sorprendí pues no vi a Amu.  
-dónde esta Amu?  
-hace un momento que se fue-dijo Ikuto evadiendo el tema , yo solo comenzó a comer.  
Amu POV  
Salí volando de ese lugar y me fui a la cueva de mi amiga la pantera pink. Me quede allí hablando con ella y acariciandola hasta qué se puso el atardecer. Me fui al pequeño lago de la isla y me quite el bikini, comenze a bañarme tranquilamente sin darme cuenta de que ellos estaban allí  
Ikuto POV  
Zero y yo caminamos hacia el bosque y encontramos un pequeño lago  
-hace días que no nos bañamos que te parece si nos bañamos ahora.-dijo Zero yo solo asentí . Nos quitamos la ropa y fuimos corriendo al agua nos tiramos a la vez y para mi sorpresa el agua estaba caliente. Paso media hora y nosotros seguíamos jugando en el agua . Le dije a Zero:vamos a escondernos a ver si se acerca algún animalucho el asintió  
Para nuestra sopresa Amu estaba allí pero de espaldas le salió una cola cuernos y alas como las mías ósea de demonio rojas pero como? Bueno sus alas lo tapaban y nos dimos cuenta de que se estaba quitando la ropa , Zero y yo tragamos duró ella se giró con sus alas tapándole, entro en el agua y se sentó en una esquina, movió su mano por el agua y se volvió más caliente. Amu comenzó a cantar una que decía goodbye . Tenía voz hermosa.  
Zero sin querer resbalo y toco el agua produciendo un pequeño ruido.  
-quien esta ahí?-los ojos de Amu se tornaron a rojos. Le hice una seña a Zero para que saliéramos transformado por sí había que escapar yo saque mis alas negras y Zero también salimos de la cascada , Amu se nos quedo mirando y sus ojos tornaron a unos normales y suspiro  
-creía que erais otra cosa , pervertidos, no esperaba que me vierais en esta forma. Amu tiene dos partes yo soy la Amu demoniaca y la otra Amu es angélical , ahora mismo esta ruborizada pero yo no ella es muy inocente yo no, yo soy lo contrario de ella.-dijo Amu con las alas todavía tapándole , yo quería verla.  
Zero POV  
Amu estaba linda de la forma de ángel pero de esta era sexy y eso no sentamos uno al lado de Amu y el otro del otro. Amu se quitó las alas del medio y no vimos nada pues ella seguía tapándole , me miro fijamente  
:porque me miráis tanto-dijo seria  
-pues es que eres hermosa-dijo Ikuto  
Amu se alejó bruscamente y se adentró hacia el centro del lago. Una luz la invadí oye laguna se tornó verda luminoso y cuando desapareció apareció una Amu , la Amu Angélica vestida con un vestido blanco mojado y no llevaba ropa interior , se acercó a nosotros...  
-no quiero que veáis la parte indecente de mi así que he usado todas mis fuerzas.-Amu salió del agua y hizo una especie de canto que atrajo a unas hadas y cuando se encontraron con Amu echaron polvo de hadas y Amu apareció n pijama un pequeño top y una falda short , estaba bien provocativa. Amu dio un Chasquido y sus hadas se transformaron en su caballo negro y otros dos, uno marrón y otro blanco  
-vamos dijo Amu - yo me posiciones en el blanco y Ikuto en el otro.  
Gracias perdonen las faltas jeje


End file.
